


The Lucky Ones

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in the Caine/Stetler household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

“Good morning, beautiful,” Horatio greeted his husband. He gave him a soft kiss before heading toward the coffee maker and his first cup of the day.

Madison ducked her head hiding her smile in the forensic journal she had opened before her. She thought it was sweet that her uncles had that little ritual in the mornings.

It gave a bit of normalcy to what was certainly an interesting family life. It was a life that Madison wouldn’t change for the world. Too many of her friends came from broken and abusive homes where love was more often used as a weapon than a caring emotion.

“What are you smiling about, Maddy?” Rick asked since he caught the smile before his niece could completely hide it.

Maddy looked up with a tiny sigh pretending to be a put upon teenager even though her and her uncles knew better.

“I’d like to know as well,” Horatio said as he leaned against the counter and sipped from a cup that read _World’s Greatest Uncle_.

“I think it’s sweet that you and Uncle Rick can still be openly affectionate with each other,” she answered. “Molly’s parents can’t stand the sight of each other before noon, which is why she likes to come over and spend the night so often."

“Your father and I didn’t have a good example of what a loving couple should be while growing up, so I promised myself that whomever I married would know everyday how much I cared for them,” Horatio explained.

“I didn’t come from a loving home either, so when Horatio calls me beautiful it makes me feel special,” Rick contributed.

“You are special, Uncle Rick,” Maddy replied as she caught sight of the time. She quickly gathered her books and gave him a brief peck on the cheek. “So are you, Uncle Horatio.” She gave him a peck on the cheek as well, and then ran out the door to catch the bus.

Horatio settled into her empty seat with a dry chuckle. “We’re pretty lucky, aren’t we?”

“I know I am,” Rick answered. “I’ve got a beautiful niece and a wonderful husband. I can’t ask for anything more.”

“Wanna fool around before work?”

“Except for maybe that,” Rick chuckled as he pulled Horatio to his feet and down the hallway to their bedroom.

fin


End file.
